SAVIN ME chapter 3
by DREAMWRITER 08
Summary: This based on the Video of the song same title by Nickelback. Rick's dealing with the events that occur to him while going to breakfast.
1. Chapter 1

SAVIN ME CHAPTER 1

Rick Castle woke to the blaring alarm of his clock radio. He swung his arm onto the offending device to silence it. He was upset because instead of quieting the annoying buzzing he only made things worse when he knocked the device off the nightstand. He finally quieted the clock. He leaned back into his bed thinking about what his next move would be. It was 8 am. So what could he do next? He did not want to head into the 12th precinct to see his favorite detective because they had just wrapped up a case yesterday and all they were going to be doing was the paperwork involving the case they just solved. He could put off the inevitable and write for a change.

He decided to go to a diner, one that he knew fondly. Steak and eggs was the thing that would quell his rumbling stomach. He hopped into the shower, washed and dried then decided what to wear. He went with a light blue button down shirt and a black pair of slacks. After he was dressed he started towards the loft's front door and he turned back to pick up his leather jacket. He hit the button on the elevator control and waited. The door opened and he stepped on. Arriving at the lobby of his building he threw a wave to Edwardo. He waved back. Rick walked the 2 blocks because he number 1 needed the exercise and 2 it was a really sunny day out.

As he was walking on the sidewalk his phone had vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the display. It was his daughter. Answering the call he headed down the sidewalk. He was not even paying attention to what was going on around him. He was so involved in what his little girl was telling him.. that he never notice the Don't WALK sign as he was about to step off

the curb he was jerked back with a strong pull and notice just then the cab that was speeding right in front of him if not for who or what pulled him back

he would have been injured or killed.

Realizing that during the commotion he dropped his phone so when he picked it up it was broken and he'd lost connection with Alexis.

After getting his self and thoughts together he started walking toward the

diner knowing he would have to find a phone to call his daughter back,but

right now he was trying to get his composure back.

At the 12th sitting at her desk Kate was doing the dreaded paperwork from

the case they just closed. Her phone rings she answers Beckett she could hear breathing on the other end so she repeats this is Beckett the voice is shaking and nervious it say's Kate uh Detective Beckett she knows its Alexis

so she trys to get her to tell her whats wrong, she asked if her Dad was with

her Kate tells her no Alexis explains what happen( in her mind she's remembering her kidnapping to Paris) and afraid something may have happen

to her father.

Rick still walking already pass the diner the writer's brain in him was wondering about what just took place, who or what pulled him back

if it was someone he could possible find also his life and that of his family

could has changed in a moment all the things he could have missed with Alexis and her life school, career,and marriage having a family of her own

his Mother she was getting older( he would never say that out loud) but

how much time did they have and then there was Kate who he has loved

from the moment they met at his Book party many times he has recalled

that moment the tap on the shoulder and those Eye's when he turned around

and looked he never notice the badge but her Eyes and that is when he fell

and he fell hard.

If he was being honest with himself he did think that his Playboy persona

would help him but after the questioning at the 12th and watching her doing

her job he knew she was one who would not be impressed with his witt and

charm.

He decided then and there he would change he had killed off Dereck Storm because of becoming bored with him and deep down he was tried of playing

the bad party boy he wanted to change not just for maybe a chance with the Beautiful Detective but for his daughter she was getting older and he didn't want his actions to have her feeling ashamed of him because to him first and

formost being a father was the only job he ever wanted to be great at cause of never having one of his own. Meeting the detective in a way Saved him from the empty and shallow life he was living trying to keep up the image that

Gina and Paula and BlackPawn wanted.

Kate having got Alexis calm and assuring her that her father's alright she tell

Kate that her dad told her he was going to the diner for breakfast and they talked some and then his phone just died she redialed but got nothing not even his voicemail. Kate told she would check it out and let her know, having

come in early to do paperwork she told the boys she was taking an early lunch and she had an errand to run they told her to take the day if a body dropped they would call her so she gathered her things heading for the elevator while waiting she tried Castle's phone and gets nothing no voicemail

at all. Stepping into the lift she starts thinking about and wondering if he was

in trouble or so where lost in thought like he does sometime when he's thinking of a plot or a chapter he's stuck on or people watching, but if

he was in trouble she had to find him cause, she has to be honest finally

with herself Richard Castle was a part of her life she never knew she needed

and wanted cause she was in love with him had been for a long time.

Rick haven gotten a cup of coffee sits on a bench watching the people go

by yet still his mind was on the events that had taken place earlier looking at all the people walking he wonders what their lives are like and their hopes and fears, what made them happy and also just how short life can be. He hears the sirens from a ambulance going to the building near his seat he gets up to have a look when the driver comes out with an elderly gentleman on the gurney Castle can see his expression on his face and it is one of calmness

peaceful then his eyes close and theirs a small smile on his face he thinks to himself that this man's life what ever it was or wasn't he was content with it

makes him think of the things in his life that are undone.

Kate decided that she would drive to Castle's place and park her car so

she could walk to the diner that Rick was heading to hoping she may see

him or find out if anything happen in that area while walking she starts to

think how much Rick has change her life and about what Roy told her that

"He saw how good Castle was for her that she wasn't having any fun until

he came along" also how Lanie has called her out so many times about her

feelings for" Writer boy" as she calls him that the only person she was fooloing was herself. It is time for her to own up to her feelings about how

his books saved her after her mom's death, how important he is to her but

more than that she's in love with him.

Still sitting and drinking his coffee Rick's stomach starts rumbling and he

remembers he hadn't eaten anything it was after 12:00 so he starts walking

back toward the diner thinking when he gets there he will use their phone to

call Alexis and let her know what happen as he got closer he saw a woman that was expecting a baby and he thinks about the old man that just died and

now a new life was being born he looks at the woman again this time he see's Kates face on her and she's carrying their child and he smiles at the thought. As he approaches the Diner he sees her and she sees him and relief

comes to her in the form of a smile she knows what ...


	2. Chapter 2

SAVIN ME CHAPTER 2

Kate walks up to Rick who is just looking at her. She wants to know what happened earlier with him. So she continues on walking with him to the diner. They find a booth and now Kate asks,

"Rick Alexis was so worried sick. What happened.?"

"Kate I don't think that you would believe me, even if I told you."

"Try me Babe."

"I can't describe it. But what it looks like to me is that everyone, and I mean everyone has what I think is a life clock on top of their heads."

"Rick, are you feeling alright?"

"See Kate, I told you. This was a bad idea."

"Rick, listen I'm not doubting you, but what you are telling me is just a little far fetched, ever for your wild imagination, don't you think?"

"Kate seriously, I really can't make this stuff up!"

"Fine Rick. So if I understand what your telling me is that everyone here has a life clock on top of their heads. Right?"

"Yup."

"Okay smarty pants, how much longer before my life clock expires?"

Rick was too bus to actually look at the top of Kate's head. He was way too busy noticing everyone elses life clock to think to even notice hers. That's when he turned white as a sheet. He noticed a lot of other peoples life clocks, and they were counting down from a very large number some had 21 million while some had 30 million. Kate's clock was nearing 558,000. So this was not good if what he saw earlier with the older gentleman in the ambulance.

"Rick?"

"Kate we need to leave now."

"Wait a sec Rick we did not even order anything." Rick gets up and grabs Kate by the arm and pulls her out of the booth.

"Babe, stop it you're scaring me."

"Yeah I know. And you should be scared."

As they both walk out of the diner Rick starts to walk down the sidewalk and he turns to pull Kate into a quick hug. As he does he stops momentarily and looks at his reflection in the diners window. He is shocked to see that there isn't one there. He waves his hand over his head and still there is nothing there.

But he knows he has to have some time cause he's standing here and Kate

is with him so he takes her by the hand and they start walking and he's

trying to explain about the life clocks above the heads of the people and

how he noticed them after he had been pulled back before stepping in front

of a bus. He knows how all of this must sound to Kate but he has to make

her believe him cause as he looks her clock is still losing time and fast

and why he's still not able to see his own clock. Then he thinks about the

bus and how he was pulled away from the curb maybe the reason for him

not being able to see his own clock could be that his time is based on his

helping or savin someone like he was and now that person has to be Kate.

He knows that if he's going to save Kate he has to figure out how and just

what it is he will have to do. Kate looks at him from the corner of her eyes

and she's worried about what he was saying to her earlier about the life clocks above the heads of people and the fact that he is very serious about it

has her even more concern because she knows that his imagenation can really

be out there but it's the way he tells her but most of all it's the look in his eyes

she has come to know that his eyes reveal alot about him and in some ways it

tells her things he at times finds hard to say to her or anyone who he loves and it's just one more of the many reasons she loves this man so much and

so deeply.

Kate thoughts are bought back to reality by the ring of her phone looking

the screen she see's it Ryan so she answers Beckett and he tells her that they

have situation and gives her the address of the crime screen and he tells her

it's an fellow offer down she looks at Castle and he can tell something is not

right. They arrive and Ryan briefs her on the facts and what they know so far

about the condition of the officer and who the suppect is.

Watching from behind one of the parked units Castle begins thinking that

this could get very dangerous and that not only are the people here may be

effected his only care and thoughts are about Kate this may be the thing he's been fearing the most today he looks at her and above her head her clock is

still losing time and for the first time today he is truly scared.

The situation is getting very tense and Espo has found his position on the

roof and signals that he has a perfect view just waiting for the order to shoot

Ryan has come to stand with Castle and Beckett is taking cover in one of the

front units they are waiting for HRT but she can feel that Paul is getting restless and he starts demanding things talking about how he was not going

out with out someone going with him and then he yells " YOU WILL NOT

TAKE ME ALIVE" now they know it can only end one way.


	3. Chapter 3

SAVIN ME CHAPTER 3

The clock that was above Kate's head was quickly counting down. He needed to figure out how to save her before she died. He was certain that when her clock did finally run out it would be because of a police matter and not something that she would do herself. So he just watched as her clock counted down still.

578,429 ticks were all that was showing above her head. He was still thinking that they had just about a week before she expired. So while she did believe that he saw clocks above people's heads she had trouble believing that your life could end when the time ran out. No one could see that.

Rick smothered her every move hoping that he could save her and then she could just as quickly save someone else. He would not want to burden her with having to see what he was seeing. So the week went on. That's when it happened. The call came in about a murder. But this murder was one that drove them close to home. A cop was killed in the line of duty and the shooter as still at the scene. He was not going to give up. Death by cop was what Rick was thinking. This guy probably had a death wish. So the boys and Kate went to the scene. Rick was stuck to her like glue. There was going to be no way that she would die, hell he would even sacrifice himself if that was what he needed to do.

The scene was a somber one. The shooter (they later found out that his name was Paul) was not going to let anyone into his crime scene. He had made threats numerous times waving not one but two hand guns with a rifle hanging down at his side just in case. Rick tried to see around Kate but she was blocking most of his view from being in front of him and the fact that he was crouched behind the rear fender of a marked unit.

She whistled to a beat cop for him to get the attention of Ryan. As he came back towards Kate she rose above the back of the car looking to see if Paul was going to relent.

"So Kevin, what do you think?"

"Well, to be honest I think that he is not going to leave that area alive. He's just too adamant about leaving here in a body bag."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." It's at this point she has to

think of something that will not only defuse this standoff

but keep all her fellow officers safe and hopefully be able

to arrest the suspect. Looking around she spots Espo and

gets his attention he comes over and she asks if he can find a spot up on the roof where he may be able to get a clean shot off to take Paul down if need be so she explains

the plan and then leaves at this time she turns to look and

finds Castle she hates seeing the fear in his eyes.

The situation was getting very tense and Kate knew that

this was dangerous and she had to protect her people the best she could looking up she spots that Espo's

has his position and waiting for her instructions on what to do. Ryan comes over and standing beside Castle behind

one of the units they walk over to join Kate they see the look on her face this is not what she had in mind this morning but as of now her hands are tied until the HRT unit

arrives, means while their suspect is starting to talk and making demands and only thing he wants surprises them " I only want to take as many of you with me that I can you

will never take me alive."

Kevin looks at both Kate and Castle and they feel like

this is only going to get worse before it gets any better

and for Rick it was more than that he knows that this

could be the one thing he feared the most and just what could he do to save her cause this situation is bad.

It's at this point she has to

think of something that will not only defuse this standoff

but keep all her fellow officers safe and hopefully be able

to arrest the suppect. she then explains

the plan and then leaves at this time she turns to look and

finds Castle she hates seeing the fear in his eyes.

The situation was getting very tense and Kate knew that

this was dangerous and she had to protect her people the best she could looking up she spots that Espo's

has his position and waiting for her instructions on what to do. Ryan comes over and standing beside Castle behind

one of the units they walk over to join Kate they see the look on her face this is not what she had in mind this morning but as of now her hands are tied until the HRT

unit arrives, mean while their suspect is starting to talk and making demands and the only thing he wants surprises them "I only want to take as many of you with me that I can you will never take me alive".

Kevin looks at both Kate and Castle and they feel like

this is only going to get worse before it gets any better

and for Rick it was more than that he knows that this

could be the one thing he feared the most and just what

could he do to save her. He was brought out of his thoughts by the the command van of the HRT unit arriving and the men taking cover and taking a stand

the officer in charge was coming toward them and he wanted to be advised of the situation and how to proceed, and just as they were speaking shots rang out Paul had open fire shooting at anything moving.

Taking cover behind the HRT van the officer starts

directing his men to take up positions that may draw

his attention away giving Espo a shot to take if possible. Ryan and Kate turned to look up at Espo

he was ready and Castle was just thinking if this went wrong could he be able to get to Kate if needed it was just then that he notice Paul standing back at the window and he is holding something in his hand looks like a remote and that he seems to be focusing on the car out front of the building, Castle trying to get the attention of the HRT leader to tell him what he's seeing and just then he notices Ryan and Kate moving to take cover behind the car he runs toward her just as Paul pushes the button on the switch in his hand then the explosion of the car everyone's moving fast and trying to make sense of what just happen when Ryan looking for Kate sees Castle but not her and then he moves Castle had thrown hiself over Beckett he had saved her cause she had been at the front end of the car where the bomb was placed. Running over to the both of them

Ryan helped Beckett get Rick up off of her,looking

down at the blast Paul was leaning out the window

and they all turned as they heard the shot Espo had

taken him down.

* * *

 **A/N ALL Mistakes and errors are mind just beginning to learn**

 **how to post so please forgive the text and structures of the format**

 **and sentences. This will be in two parts because it was very long**

 **and didn't know just how to fix my computer is having some Problems**

 **all reviews and comments welcome just ask that you be kind. THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

**Savin Me 3 pt 2 ending**

The scene around them was pure chaos the crime unit had arrived to access the scene and gather evidence, Lanie had gotten to the scene also and had confirmed the death of Paul and take his body to the morgue. The EMT's try to look Kate over but she's protesting but Castle asks her to please let them just to be on the safe side, he had some bruises and his shoulder was hurting but not enough to require futher medical attention.

Ryan and Espo come over to speak to Kate and see how she's doing and what they needed to do next she told them that she will meet them back at the precinct. finishing up with the EMT she goes over to speak with Lanie and then she looked for Castle he was standing by the crime unit van his look was far off she knew he thinking about what could have happen to her and Ryan she touches his shoulder and he winced she didn't know about his shoulder being hurt he turned and looked her in the eyes there she saw all the love and concern that at the time he was unable to verbalize so he just took her in his arms not caring who could see and held her as tight as he could like he would never let go, she knew he needed this so she held him too letting him know that she was still there and alive.

Holding Kate al he could think about was how this could have turned out, how it could have been her or Ryan in the back of the coroner's van and for the first time he thought about the clock and was what he done enough, he knew what he had to do but he didn't know if he could handle what he would see so he slowly looks up and above her head his heart felt like it was going to explode out his chest when he saw that the numbers had increased she was going to be okay she would live. He wanted so much to just kiss her deeply and passionally but he couldn't not here not now she pulled back to look at him cause he was so quiet and the look on his face and in his eyes told her all she wanted and needed to know.

Back at the precinct Kate and the boys were gathering the evidence they had put together the case was closed, Ryan asked where Castle was and she told him that he went home to see Alexis and Martha after what happen he wanted them to know he was fine.

Arriving at the loft Kate open the door it was very quite she thought maybe it being late that Castle had already gone to bed, but when she walked futher into the room she saw something that took her breath away in front of the fireplace was a table with candles and flowers a setting for two and then she felt his arms come around her waist and pressing a kiss to her temple helping her out of her coat turning her around to face him he leaned in and the kiss that he wanted to give to her at the scene he delivered now and Kate only deepen the kiss wanting him to know and feel all the love she had for him and how much she wanted him pulling away so that they could breathe again he picks her up walking back towards their bedroom once there he stops at the foot of the bed and lays her down and kisses her again lifting her blouse and removing it and then his focus is draw to her scar their scar a reminder of the first time he almost lost her with tears forming in his eyes he presses his lips to the scar feeling the tears the tears she lifts up to look at him taking his face in both of her hands she smiles then wipes the tears from his cheeks no words are needed they both know what the other is thinking and feeling she brings her lips back down to his.

After a very satisfying round 3 laying there he knows that she was everything and the only thing that matters to him other than his mother and Alexis and wants nothing more then to spend the rest of his life with her. He had gotten up in the night and sitting at his desk pondering all that had happen to him, and them all yesterday and if there were such things as Life clocks he knew he wanted to live it with Kate by his side.

Watching her sleep was something he did at times he used to do the same with Alexis when she was young. Kate woke finding him just looking down at her with his goofy smile she asked what he was doing he must have been up for a while being that he was dressed "He said looking at you sleep" she looked over at her phone clock feeling she was going to be late but he stopped her "told her that the Captain called and for her to take the next two days off no questions about it".

Sitting down beside her he started talking about what happen to him the day before because in the mist of all the chaos with the shooting he never told her the actual story about being saved from walking in front of the bus and it was after that he was able to notice the clocks above people heads and the elderly gentleman passing and that he was able to see this but not one above his own head and that there was one above her and it was ticking down he knew that this sounded crazy but he had to get her to understand in order for her to not run out of time he had to save her and when he jumped in front of her at the car and covered her she was saved from the explosion and after he saw that her clock had increased and she would be okay and he was now able to see his own clock and he was going to be fine too.

Kate looking at him explaining these things to her by the look on her face he could tell she didn't think he was crazy or maybe he had a head injury from yesterday but that he truly believed what he had seen taking his hand in hers she smiled and said thank you for saving me Rick moved so that he was now laying beside her still holding her hand he was about to speak when she asked why was he already dressed if they had the day off ? " I couldn't sleep so I went out to run an errand " um Kate I need to tell you something and I want you to listen until I finish before you say anything she turned and sat up to look at him face to face not able to read his expression so she nodded for him to start and so he began. "I should be thanking you for saving me from a life that was shallow and empty from continuing to live the image of who I truly wasn't but didn't know how to put an end to the playboy the carefree clown just to sell books to make others happy when I was drowning and losing interest in the one thing that I was good at but you came along and I know that at times you wished you never agreed to me following you and also shoot me.

But what you don't know is that you gave me the one thing that was most important to me and that was the freedom to be me with you I could be Rick you never asked or wanted anything from me like the other women it was always about the money or being on page six and because I thought maybe they could care about me but it never happen. Falling in love with you was the moment I knew that just maybe I could be loved for who I am not what I was Kate sitting there tears in her eyes threating to run free down her cheeks wanting to just take him in her arms to show him that she did love him so much that his being able to tell her his feelings and willing to express how much he trusted and felt safe enough to reveal himself to her was one reason she loved him she then leans in to kiss and hold him in her arms.

Holding each other for a while she ask him what type of errand did he have to run early this morning looking her in the eyes how he loves her eyes from the first moment he saw her they had him hooked so he took her hand in his " Kate you once said that something's should be done in an intimate situation well a bedroom is a intimate place with his other hand he reaches in his pocket and takes out and holds up a ring Kathrine Houghton Beckett will you marry me.'' yes Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle I will marry you.

* * *

 **A/N I would like to Thank all who have read, favorites and followed this story.**

 **Again Thanks and much Appreciation to the S.T. Pen to Paper Writer for all your help and sharing of your time and talents...**

 **I had fun and some stressful moments with this but I'm glad I did it and to PACADERM Thank you forever!**


End file.
